What He Always Wanted
by Jck'sBrknHeart
Summary: One-Shot. Jack finally captures the woman of his dreams. Sparrow/OC.


**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to, I do not own Jack Sparrow or Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Author's Note: **Originally posted on .com/users/shinyxheartagram. This is just a little ficlet I wrote ages ago when I was still uber obsessed with Jack Sparrow.

* * *

A warm, red-orange glow is cast over the ocean as the sun sets in the west, as it always has. A young woman stands on the bow of a ship looking towards the sun and off into the deep blue. A dress that fits her shapely body perfectly is laying bunched on the floor, more so than usual due to her lack of heels. The cream-colored dress only makes her appear tanner - and though she is not the dress type of girl, she'd most certainly do anything for **him.**

Foot steps are heard and she smiles. Soon, she feels rough, calloused hands on her bare shoulders; the equally as calloused finger tips just barely grazing her collar bones. He tilted his head, hovering above her neck for a moment. She felt his hot breath on her neck, before he finally closed the space between his lips and her neck. She wrapped her arm around his neck awkwardly, and he pulled away.

"Evenin' Luv," His deep, husky voice emitted.

She smiled, basking in the glow of the sun and his precense, "Good Evening Mr. Sparrow."

His arms work their way around her waist, causing her to turn around and wrap her arms about his neck. She took in his appearance; his long, somewhat-dreadlocked and greasy hair; his rich, chocolately brown eyes that many women had fallen for; and even his haggard, mismatched, and story-filled attire. His usual jacket and vest were missing, leaving him in only a thin, cream shirt which exposed almost all of his perfectly built body. His thin, yet muscular body and muscled arms stood out under the nearly-sheer fabric of the top.

Jack Sparrow was as close to perfection as she would ever get.

All the time studying him had been occupied by him doing the same to her - her long, blonde locks were in a fancy updo, but select pieces of hair were left down and hanging about her face, framing it perfectly. The dress that was still on her body, at least for now, accentuated all the perfect parts; her tiny waist, large chest, and shapely hips. For some reason, Jack could pick out an evening gown just as well as he could pick out a good bottle of rum. This dress was no exception. He gazed into her bright blue eyes - they were dancing, happy for the first time in a long while.

She was all he'd really wanted; truth be told, she was all he had actually wanted for a long, long time now. And now that he'd finally gotten a chance to catch up with her - to make her realize he wasn't as horrible as people made him out to be, he was finally getting what he wanted. He was overjoyed. But that same still, half-drunken look remained on his face. His eyes, though brighter showed the same emotion they always did. That same illusive calm, scheming eye that Jack Sparrow almost always had. But, a smirk slowly formed on his lips showing her that he was indeed interested.

She smiled back at him, and opened her mouth - as if to say something, but instead she tilted her head up ever-so much so that her soft, full lips reached up to his. She hesitated before placing her lips onto his. All the sparks flew as soon as the two kissed - she was sure Poland could see the sparks from where they were. After all, Jack Sparrow _was_ the great kisser she'd imagined him to be.

His rough palms grazed her shoulders as they pulled apart from each other. He stared at her for a long time - it felt like centuries to the unknowing girl - then placed his lips upon her forehead in an affectionate, soft kiss.

"I've wanted this for a long time," He murmured to her, running his hands over her smooth shoulders.

She smiled up at Captain Jack Sparrow, "As have I."

He paused and stared at her.

"So if this is what you want, Mr. Sparrow, I'll let you have it - I'll let you have me, all of me forever." She nodded, unsure of herself.

He grinned and kissed her once more, "O' course this is what I want Luv."

And she smiled back at him, all her doubts suddenly floating away just as the ocean washed away sandcastles on the beach at the end of the day.


End file.
